Lyn Yvonne Abramson
Lyn Yvonne Abramson was born on February 7, 1950 in Benson, Minnesota, in the United States. She is currently Professor of Psychology at University of Wisconsin. As a clinical psychologist her main areas of research interest have been exploring vulnerability to depression and psychobiological and cognitive approaches to depression, bipolar disorder, eating disorders. She took her undergraduate degree at the University of Wisconsin in 1972 before attaining her PhD in clinical psychology at University of Pennsylvania in 1978. Books Abramson, L. Y., Editor (1988). Social cognition and clinical psychology: A synthesis. New York: Guilford. Book Chapters *Abramson, L. Y., Alloy, L. B., Hankin, B. L., Haeffel, G. J., Gibb, B. E., & MacCoon, D. G. (2002). Cognitive vulnerability-stress models of depression in a self-regulatory and psychobiological context. In I.H. Gotlib & C.L. Hammen (Eds.), Handbook of depression. New York: Guilford *Abramson, L. Y., Alloy, L. B., & Panzarella, C. C. (2002). Depression. In Encyclopedia of Cognitive Science. London: Macmillan. *Abramson, L. Y., Bardone, A. M., Vohs, K. D., Joiner, T. E., & Heatherton, T. F. (2002). The Paradox of perfectionism and binge eating: Toward a resolution. In L.B. Alloy and J.H. Riskind (Eds.), Cognitive vulnerability to emotional disorders. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum. *Alloy, L. B., & Abramson, L. Y. (In Press). Cyclothymic personality. (2002) In W.E. Craighead and C.B. Nemeroff (Eds.), Concise Corsini Encyclopedia of Psychology and Behavioral Science. New York: Wiley & Sons, Inc. *Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., Safford, S. M., & Gibb, B. E. (2002) The Cognitive Vulnerability to Depression (CVD) Project: Current findings and future directions. In L.B. Alloy and J.H. Riskind (Eds.), Cognitive vulnerability to emotional disorders. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum. *Spasojevic, J., Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., MacCoon, D., & Robinson, M. S. (In Press). Reactive rumination: Consequences, mechanisms, and developmental antecedents. In C. Papageorgiou and A. Wells (Eds.), Depressive rumination: Nature, theory, and treatment. New York: Wiley. (2002) *Abramson, L. Y., Alloy, L. B., Hankin, B. L., Clements, C. M., Zhu, L., Hogan, M. E., & Whitehouse, W. G. (2000). Optimistic cognitive styles and invulnerability to depression. In J. Gillham (Ed.), The science of optimism and hope (pp. 75-98). Philadelphia: Templeton Foundation *Abramson, L. Y., Alloy, L. B., Hogan, M. E., Whitehouse, W. G., Gibb, B. E., Hankin, B. L., & Cornette, M. M. (2000). The hopelessness theory of suicidality. In T.E. Joiner and M.D. Rudd (Eds.), Suicide science: Expanding boundaries (pp. 17-32). Boston: Kluwer Academic Publishing *Alloy, L. B., & Abramson, L. Y. (2000). Cyclothymic personality. In W.E. Craighead and C.B. Nemeroff (Eds.), The Corsini Encyclopedia of psychology and neuroscience. (3rd edition, Vol. 1, pp. 417-418). New York: Wiley & Sons. *Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., & Chiara, A. M. (2000). On the mechanisms by which optimism promotes positive mental and physical health: A commentary on Aspinwall. In J. Gillham (Ed.), The science of optimism and hope (pp. 201-212). Philadelphia: Templeton Foundation *Cornette, M. M., Abramson, L. Y., & Bardone, A. M. (2000). Toward an integrated theory of suicidal behaviors: Merging the hopelessness, self-discrepancy, and escape theories. In T.E. Joiner and M.D. Rudd (Eds.), Suicide science: Expanding boundaries (pp. 43-66). Boston: Kluwer Academic Publishing *Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., Raniere, D., & Dyller, I. (1999). Research methods in adult psychopathology. In P.C. Kendall, J.N. Butcher, & G.N. Holmbeck (Eds.), Handbook of research methods in clinical psychology (2nd edition, pp. 466-498). New York: Wiley *Gotlib, I. H., & Abramson, L. Y. (1999). Attributional theories of emotion. In T. Dagleish & M. Power (Eds.), The handbook of cognition and emotion (pp. 613-636). Chichester, England: Wiley *Panzarella, C., Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., & Klein, K. (1999). Cognitive contributions to mental illness and mental health. In F.T. Durso, R.S., Nickerson, R.W. Schvaneveldt, S.T. Dumais, & M.T.H. Chi (Eds.), Handbook of applied cognition (pp. 725-755). New York: Wiley *Abramson, L. Y., Alloy, L. B., & Metalsky, G. I. (1995). Hopelessness depression. In G. Buchanan and M.E.P. Seligman (Eds.), Explanatory style. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum *Abramon, L. Y., Metalsky, G. I., & Alloy, L. B. (1993). Hopelessness. In C.G. Costello (Ed.), Symptoms of depression. New York: Wiley *Rose, D. T., & Abramson, L. Y. (1992). Developmental predictors of depressive cognitive style: Research and theory. In D. Cicchetti and S. Toth (Eds.), Rochester Symposium on Developmental Psychopathology, Vol. IV. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum *Abramson, L. Y., & Alloy, L. B. (1990). Search for the "Negative Cognition" subtype of depression. In C.D. McCann and N.S. Endler (Eds.), Depression: New directions in theory, research, and practice. Toronto: Wall and Thompson *Abramson, L. Y., Alloy, L. B., & Metalsky, G. I. (1990). The hopelessness theory of depression: Current status and future directions. In N. Stein (Ed.), University of Chicago Symposium on Emotion. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum *Alloy, L. B., Albright, J. S., Abramson, L. Y., & Dykman, B. M. (1990). Depressive realism and nondepressive optimistic illusions: The role of the self. In R.E. Ingram (Ed.), Contemporary psychological approaches to depression: Treatment, research, and theory. New York: Plenum *Abramson, L. Y., Alloy, L. B., & Metalsky, G. I. (1988). The cognitive diathesis-stress theories of depression: Toward an adequate evaluation of the theories' validities. In L.B. Alloy (Ed.), Cognitive processes in depression. New York: Guilford *Abramson, L. Y., Metalsky, G. I., & Alloy, L. B. (1988). The hopelessness theory of depression: Does the research test the theory? In L.Y. Abramson (Ed.), Social cognition and clinical psychology: A synthesis. New York: Guilford *Alloy, L. B., & Abramson, L. Y. (1988). Depressive realism: Four theoretical perspectives. In L.B. Alloy (Ed.), Cognitive processes in depression. New York: Guilford *Alloy, L. B., Hartlage, S., & Abramson, L. Y. (1988). Testing the cognitive diathesis-stress theories of depression: Issues of research design, conceptualization, and assessment. In L.B. Alloy (Ed.), Cognitive processes in depression. New York: Guilford *Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., & Kossman, D. (1985). The judgment of predictability in depressed and nondepressed college students. In J.B. Overmier and F.R. Brush (Eds.), Affect, conditioning, cognition: Essays on the determinants of behavior. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum *Halberstadt, L. J., Andrews, D., Metalsky, G. I., & Abramson, L. Y. (1984). Helplessness, hopelessness, and depression: A review of progress and future directions. In N.S. Endler and *J. Hunt (Eds.), Personality and behavior disorders. New York: Wiley Abramson, L. Y., & Martin, D. J. (1981). Depression and the causal inference process. In J. Harvey, W. Ickes, and R. Kidd (Eds.), New directions in attribution research. Vol. III. Hillsdale, N.J.: Erlbaum *Beach, S., Abramson, L. Y., & Levine, F. (1981). The attributional reformulation of learned helplessness: Therapeutic implications. In H. Glazer and J. Clarkin (Eds.), Depression: Behavioral and directive intervention strategies. New York: Garland *Abramson, L. Y., & Alloy, L. B. (1980). The judgment of contingency: Errors and their implications. In J. Singer and A. Baum (Eds.), Advances in environmental psychology. Vol. II. New York: Erlbaum *Alloy, L. B., & Abramson, L. Y. (1980). The cognitive component of human helplessness and depression: A critical analysis. In J. Garber and M.E.P. Seligman (Eds.), Human helplessness. New York: Academic Press *Garber, J., Abramson, L. Y., & Miller, S. (1980). The relationship between depression and anxiety. In J. Garber and M.E.P. Seligman (Eds.), Human helplessness. New York: Academic Press *Metalsky, G. I., & Abramson, L. Y. (1980). Attributional styles: Toward a framework for conceptualization and assessment. In P.C. Kendall and S.D. Hollon (Eds.), Cognitive-behavioral interventions: Assessment methods. New York: Academic Press *Abramson, L. Y., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1977). Modeling psychopathology in the laboratory: History and rationale. In J. Maser and M.E.P. Seligman (Eds.), Psychopathology: Experimental models. San Francisco: Freeman External links Category:Researchers in depression Category:Researchers in eating disorders Category:Researchers in bipolar disorder